


Feeling of Your Skin Locked In My Head

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, abuse of the Russian language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Yuri had begun to wonder if he should lock his credit card in a safe when he was drunk.





	Feeling of Your Skin Locked In My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThedosianExplorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedosianExplorer/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 14 - Fucking Machine/Praise Kink for my dear roommate

Yuri had begun to wonder if he should lock his credit card in a safe when he was drunk. 

Because now he was just... _ staring _ at this giant box in his living room, face a blushing mess as he debated on what to do. It was just so  _ big _ and boy Viktor was going to see it immediately and  _ jesus _ what the fuck was he gonna do. He’d spent way too much money on this thing and he was pretty sure that  _ maybe _ he couldn’t return it. They don’t take sex toys  _ back _ , especially not ones this big and expensive. 

Yuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair, working up the courage to start opening up the package just as Viktor opened the door and  _ oh dear god _ . 

“Hello, love I-” Viktor stopped in his tracks, looking at the box before a bit of a smirk curled over his lips, “what’s all this?” 

Yuri felt his entire face burn bright red, whining just a little bit under his breath. Did he just... _ tell _ his fiance about it? Did he try and pretend it was nothing? 

Or did he sit there, wracked with indecision while Viktor walked over and pulled the box the rest of the way open, a light blush dusting his cheeks before his grin turned positively  _ wolfish _ . 

“Oh my sweet katsudon,” Viktor practically purred, “we’re gonna have  _ so _ much fun with this.” 

Which was how, not long after, Yuri was sitting on top of the machine, whining wildly as Viktor worked two fingers in and out of him slowly, stretching him for the condom-covered toy placed on top of the machine. His thighs shook, hands pressed to the top of it while Viktor worked him open, gentle and sweet, scattering kisses over his shoulders, basically purring. 

“You’re going to look so perfect,  _ dorogaya moya _ ,” Viktor whispered, finally,  _ finally _ adding a third finger to stretch Yuri out, “I can’t wait to see how you surprise me next.” Viktor’s voice is almost like a far away dream, the feeling of the toy pressed to the back of his thigh and those fingers pressing incessantly into his prostate making it hard to focus on a single thought, mind racing between ideas only to be cut off when a stream of pleasure would slam into his mind and make his entire brain shut down almost immediately. 

“V-Viktor,” Yuri moaned out, leaning forward a little bit and panting, biting his lip while Viktor pressed his fingers as deep as they would go, grinding the tips into his prostate until the tip of his cock leaked before pulling them free, leaving Yuri trembling and panting under the sudden assault on his senses. The older man chuckled softly, moving around to his front to tug Yuri into a gentle kiss, long-fingered hands taking his hips in his hands and lining him up with the slicked toy. 

“Shhh,  _ solnyshko _ ,” Viktor purred into his lips, nibbling gently, “simply enjoy. After all, you bought this nice new toy and I want to see how gorgeous you are using it.” He kissed down Yuri’s neck as he lowered the younger man onto the dildo, Yuri gasping loudly as it slid inside. It wasn’t  _ too _ big, not quite as long as Viktor himself but girthier, enough of a stretch to be felt, to burn at the corners of Yuri’s mind but not enough to steal away the pleasure as he settled down against it. Viktor picked up the remote, grinning at him, tilting his head so silver hair fell in his eyes. 

“You took it all, you’re doing so well,  _ solnyshko _ ,” Viktor hummed out, voice soft and affectionate, but tinged with that teasing tone that made it hard for Yuri to focus yet again. “I can’t wait to see how well you take it. Are you ready?” Yuri nodded shakily and Viktor turned on the toy. 

At first it wasn’t much, just a slow thrust, the internal workings of the machine keeping it consistent, keeping everything moving slow and long and deep. It all felt nice. But not amazing. 

At least, not until Viktor hit a button and the thrusting was accompanied by a  _ vibration _ . 

“A-ah!” Yuri gasped out, gripping the base of the toy nd rising up on his knees a little bit, shaking. It was overwhelming and not enough all at once, the sort of inexorable slide that a person could never achieve, detached and all too present all at once. Yuri whined loudly, rocking his hips in time with the slow thrusting motion, glasses slipping down his nose as he looked at Viktor, his fiance’s cheeks tinged bright pink just from watching. 

Viktor had taken a seat across from him, his free hand pressed against his own cheek, biting on his own pinky finger as his soft blue eyes dragged over Yuri’s form. He felt on display, shaking and sweating and aching for more but at the same time it was all so  _ good _ . “How does it feel,  _ dorogaya moya _ ? You look so good when you’re enjoying yourself like this.” 

“I-It feels so good, Viktor,” Yuri gasped out, moaning in shock as Viktor kicked the toy into the next setting, making it vibrate  _ harder _ inside of him, making the thrusts faster, making it so hard to speak because his throat was caught on moans and cries. It made Yuri’s eyes roll back in his head, the distant clatter of his glasses on the floor barely able to penetrate his brain as he was fucked deep and hard, the vibrations on his prostate almost overwhelming. 

“It looks even better,” Viktor murmured, flipping the switch higher, the buzz and slam of the toy filling the room in counterpoint to Yuri’s slamming heartbeat, the pleasure finding greater and greater heights in his shaking body, his trembling hips and thighs. “You look so beautiful, perfect like this. I never get to just watch,  _ solnyshko _ , but now I can any time I want.” Viktor’s voice sounded breathy, sinful and sweet and pouring over Yuri’s brain like vodka sodas, bubbling into his thoughts and part of Yuri wanted to know how  _ Viktor _ would look on this toy, stretched out and crying loudly because Viktor was always the louder of the two of them in bed but Yuri was having a hard time thinking passed the quick thrusts, the ache the pleasure caused and the curl of orgasm growing in his stomach. 

“V-Viktor!” Yuri gasped, gripping at his own hair, back straightened. He couldn’t even care about the ache in his over-extended knees, the feeling of his skin rippling along his ass with every thrust of the toy. He could only give over to it, indulge in it, mind blank and gasping as Viktor poured praise on him, telling him how good he was, how beautiful and sweet and all  _ his _ like this and it was overwhelming, like  _ everything _ in their relationship was. In the best way possible. 

A whirlwind. A snow storm. 

Yuri started bouncing on the toy, cock dripping everywhere as he was fucked into a stupor, stretched and whining and Viktor leaned over to kiss him, hot and slick and heavy and it didn’t take  _ anything _ but the praise of his lips to send Yuri hurtling over the edge, throat clenched on a scream as Viktor drank the sounds from his lips. 

The toy was turned off quickly, Viktor wrapping his arms around Yuri’s trembling form as he came down, Viktor’s own erection pressing against his knee but  _ fuck _ it was so hard to care when everything felt so floaty and so good. 

“You were perfect,  _ solnyshko _ ,” Viktor murmured into his lips and Yuri sighed happily, rubbing their noses together as he took a trembling breath. 

“ _ Ya liublyoo tibya _ ,” Yuri murmured, aching voice trembling over the foreign words in his mouth and Viktor simply chuckled, rubbing their noses together, pecking his lips with kisses. 

“I love you too, my sweet katsudon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile. I would translate the Russian buuuut my transliterations are probably garbage to begin with considering it's been AGES since I spoke the language consistently with anyone. Hope it's not too bad!


End file.
